


Dirty Little Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian walks in on Anthony while he's doing something rather unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

Anthony stepped into the bathtub, fully clothed, his heart pounding with excitement. The bottom of the tub was cold on his bare feet, but he paid no attention to it. He'd be warm soon enough.  
  
He'd woken up that morning knowing that he was going to do it. He'd been drinking water all day, letting each glass bloat his stomach a little more, until he'd felt like he couldn't take anymore. It had been uncomfortable at the time, but it was going to be so worth it.  
  
Ian was out today. Maybe that was what had sparked the sudden urge to do it. The unexpected privacy was nice; this was so much more enjoyable when he didn't have to worry about being discovered by his best friend. He could leave the bathroom door open, leave the shower curtain open. He hated having to feel ashamed, like he was doing something wrong. It was so much better this way.  
  
He tugged off his shirt, tossing it to the bathroom floor. All that was left were his skinny jeans; snug, light-colored denim, ripped at the knees to allow for movement. They were the tightest jeans he owned, and the waistband pushed hard against his abdomen, making him squirm in pleasurable discomfort.  
  
He breathed deeply, leaning back against the tile wall and simply enjoying the feeling of his full bladder, straining to hold on just a little longer. He felt like he was going to burst, going to lose control and piss all over himself. And he loved every minute of it.  
  
He let another thirty seconds pass before he took a deep breath, let his eyes slip shut, and let go.  
  
A moan escaped him at the familiar feeling of release. The warm liquid soaked through the crotch of his jeans in an instant, flowing down the insides of his thighs, rushing over his feet, pouring endlessly into the tub beneath him. He slipped both hands beneath the waistband of his jeans, pressing down on his abdomen, quickening the flow, gasping in ecstasy at the feeling of the hot fluid against his skin. It felt so good, so perfect.  
  
All too soon, it was over. Anthony opened his eyes to gaze down at his sopping wet jeans as his stream faded to nothing.  
  
That was when he noticed Ian standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, fuck," he said, his voice breathless. "Ian… I didn't think you were home… I…" He trailed off, searching his brain desperately for an explanation. He couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Fuck," he said again. He sunk to his knees on the floor of the tub, trying to hide his urine-soaked jeans as best he could.  
  
Ian ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly.  
  
"Well, that was… interesting," he said blankly.  
  
Anthony just groaned, burying his face in his hands.  
  
Ian, however, stepped into the bathroom, leaning on the counter.  
  
"Does it feel good?" he asked. There was genuine curiosity in his voice.  
  
Anthony looked up at him, then nodded slowly. "Yeah, it does."  
  
Ian bit his lip. "I figured. I mean, you seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit."  
  
Anthony felt his face growing redder as he avoided Ian's gaze. "You think I'm a freak, don't you?"  
  
"No, not really." Ian paused, his voice hesitant. "Actually, I was thinking… I dunno, maybe I could try it sometime. Or… or watch you do it or something."  
  
Anthony stared up at him, scarcely believing his ears. "Really?"  
  
Ian blushed. "Yeah, I mean, that was… Well, it was kind of hot. And I kinda have to go right now, so I mean, if you wanted, you could… you know…" He grinned nervously. "Fuck, Anthony, say something."  
  
Anthony was still for a second, still in shock. Then the meaning of Ian's words sunk in, and he scrambled to his feet, grabbing Ian's hand and pulling him into the tub, shoes and all. Ian's face split into a grin.  
  
"I'm kinda nervous," he confessed. "Never done this before."  
  
Anthony smiled. "I'll help you." He pulled Ian closer and pressed both hands firmly into his abdomen. Ian let out a little stuttering moan.  
  
"Ant…"  
  
Anthony did the only thing that felt natural; he leaned in and pressed his lips against Ian's in a gentle kiss. Ian's lips moved back against his own. Anthony could feel him trembling, and he pulled Ian's body up against his own.  
  
"Just relax," he whispered. "Release it for me."  
  
And Ian did.


End file.
